


Fuck you!

by ShyCourage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: When his boyfriend comes back after being gone for a day, Revali gets a bit pissed.Alternative title: Revali needs a break and Link's not helping





	Fuck you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting from my phone and it's not letting me put all of the tags that I need, but there's a breif mention of a panic attack. Also this is an au where the champions were all brought back, and Link is verbal. If there are any formatting errors feel free to let me know!

"Fuck you!"

Revali had had enough. He had woken up to a deserted bed. He had asked if anyone knew where his hylain had gone, but no one had any idea. Not Teba, not Kass, no one. He skipped breakfast, instead flying around, trying to find the silly boy. He hadn't eaten all day, now that he thinks about it.

And now this… Link, his Link, finally meandered into their house in Rito village, well after twelve at night, looking for all the world like he had been trodden on by three separate lynels! All Revali wanted was some peace, was that too much to ask?

"You already have, dear."

Apparently so.

"Link. I'm going to ask this once, and if you choose not to answer this seriously, I will beat you within an inch of your life before concocting the most vile healing potion I can and pouring the entire thing down your throat." Revali took a breath, trying to back himself off the edge of the approaching panic attack before continuing, "Where have. You been?"

"Um," Link laughed nervously, "are you entirely sure that you want me to answer that question?"

The glare that the angry rito gave him must have been answer enough, because the hylain visibly gulped. "Okay, I see your point. I may have heard that there was a shrine up in the Hebra mountains, and then I may have gotten sidetracked by a girl who had a wicked shield surfing course."

Revali sighed, all of the anger leaving him. He felt his feathers fall flat against him and he allowed his posture to slouch. "I'm not really mad at you, Link, I just wish you had waited until after breakfast to leave. Hell, you could've just left a note, or told someone who was already awake! Link, I love you, and I worry about you. So please, please, for the love of the goddesses, don't run off again without telling anyone."

"Okay. Okay, and I really am sorry. I'm just not used to having to worry about other people, is all. I didn't mean to worry you."

Revali looked at his mate and started fixing his hair. "I know that, Link. And I'm sorry for snapping." They sat for a moment, Link pulling off his snow-drenched clothes and Revali taking his hair out of the ruined braid, before an idea hit Revali.

"How about tomorrow you bring me to this shield surfing course? I bet I could kick your ass."

"Oh yeah? Loser has to cook."

"Bring it on."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be uploading a modern au botw fic where Link is female, Zelda is male presenting non-binary, and none of the champions are taking any shit. It's still in the works, but feel free to check it out!


End file.
